visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Order
One of the Foundational Forces of the Second-Generation Creation, that embodies the forces of form, function and continuity. It serves as a balance to its counterpart Chaos and is also considered complementary to the foundational force of Space. Nature Like other foundational forces, Order is one of the primal, underlying forces that shape all known reality, giving it its form and function and sustaining it in its existence. Also, like other foundational forces, Order is essentially a collection of physical laws, or aspects of reality that are integral to the very design of the Second-Generation Creation. Due to its primal and abstract nature, it is impossible to fully define in this context, but certain aspects of it can be understood at a most basic level. In the simplest terms, Order would be considered the forces of stable continuity inherent in the nature of reality. Collectively, it represents those forces that act upon the substance of reality, leading to consistency, stability and inherent structure. It is the forces of Order that allow for the consistent, stable nature of reality, and which embodies those forces that foster such . As foundational forces are primal and abstract, bound to every level of creation, this means that Order likewise exists at every level of creation. As such it means that Order embodies those forces acting on reality from the subatomic to the cosmic level. It also exists on a metaphysical level, embodying those forces that allow for the conscious perception and action-reaction response, in other words logical progression. It essentially embodies and represents anything that maintains the status quo, or moves things forward in a logical, orderly progression from one moment to the next. Balancing Relationship Order exists alongside the other foundational forces in a state of balance that is critical to the continued existence of creation. This state, often referred to as the Balance, is specifically what gives form and function to reality as it exists, and without it, all reality, as it is known and understood, would cease to exist. In this case, Order specifically balances the forces of Chaos. Chaos embodies those forces that lead to dynamic change in reality, the collection of forces that define the randomness, transitional nature of all reality. For example, Order embodies the forces that define the relationship of sub-atomic particles, to amass and form larger atomic, and molecular structures, which collectively define the form and substance of matter. Chaos embodies the forces that act on those sub-atomic particles, keeping them in constant motion, leading to varying patterns in molecular mass and structure, leading to the ongoing and continual transformation of matter. However, it is also important to note that part of the balance between these two primal forces of creation is that they exist in infinitely overlapping layers of reality. In other words, if one were to observe any given level of reality at any given point, there would be those aspects which were of the nature of order, giving form and function, and those aspects which were of the nature of chaos, leading to dynamic and constant change. However, by adjusting the level of observation one level of one force, collapses into levels of its counterforce. For example, were one to observe an object, the object itself could be defined as an embodiment of order, a strict, constant, defined form, giving the object structure and substance. The forces of Chaos would then be considered the forces acting on that object as a whole bringing change or transformation over time. Such forces could be natural elements that cause erosion or decay of the object over time, or it could be kinetic forces causing wear and tear on the object through continued use. But, if the level of observation were to move inward, focusing within the substance of the object to its atomic construction, that same substance might then be considered chaotic, countless atoms in seemingly random movements, undergoing constant dynamic change. Yet each atom itself, might then be considered embodiments of order, strictly defined structures of mass and substance. The paradigm would shift again by focusing inward to observe the sub-atomic structures and so on. It is this infinite, overlapping parallel and balance that gives rise to reality as it is currently understood and experienced. Were the presence of Chaos to be removed at any given point in time, on any level of reality, it would result in a static, unchanging, constant that would then cease to provide any context for experiencing that reality. Likewise, were Order removed at any given point in time, reality would collapse into an undefined, non-structured existence experiencing constant and random change, with no relational connection from one moment to the next. The two existing in balance, allows for a defined, orderly, reality, with continuity, that still undergoes dynamic progression and transformation. Complementary Relationship Most foundational forces are also described as having complementary relationships, and in such schools of thought, Order complements Space. Space being the force, or level of reality that allows for dimension, order, structure, patterns and continuity of form. Such patterns and continuity of form can only be maintained in such settings where spatial relationships can exist, placing elements of existence in relation one with another. Origins While Order is an underlying foundational force of the Second-Generation Creation, it seemingly traces its origins back to the First-Generation Creation. While the forces of Space and Time did not exist at all prior to the actual creation of the Primal Atom, the first Spatial-Temporal creation of substance, both Chaos and Order seem to have pre-existed that event. Order specifically seems to have sprung from the nature of God directly. God being the only existing eternal being, pre-existing all else, seems to have evolved or developed by sheer will. God's initial development, including the final shaping of essence and form was directed by God's own awareness and understanding, defining concepts, which then defined reality. All other creation that followed was literally the projection of God's concepts into reality through the use of the Power Divine. As such, God has been the arbiter of Order, the definer of all reality and relationships that exist within, literally in many ways embodying it directly. The Angel, Lucifer Morningstar, the first living creation of God, appears to embody the forces of Chaos, the balancing force of Order. Created before all others, his existence changed reality, leading to balance and in balance, opposition. As a means of revenge against God for his exile, it is known that Lucifer, by then transformed into the chaos entity known as Satan, struck out at the very heart of the forming Second-Generation Creation. Satan saw the act as one of corrupting that creation, and the act itself is often referred to as the Tainting. The general perception being that with his touch, the nature of the Creation was altered, darkened, introducing sin, evil and eventually death into it. However, according to some sources, it was the touch of the fallen Satan that introduced the balancing force of Chaos into the Second-Generation Creation, thus actually allowing it to become reality. In other words, the Creation, as we know it, would not have actually taken form without Satan's contribution. Thus while the above listed aspects may indeed have been introduced as well, at the core, that touch provided the necessary balance to allow the Creation to actually unfold and come to life. Because of this connection, Order is often perceived as "Good" but such views are simplistic and inaccurate. Order is a seperate aspect of reality and is a neutral force embodying all forces of stability and continuity, many of which can be perceived as "Good" or "Evil" depending on the context and nature of the specific example. Manifestations Like most of the primal, underlying, foundational forces of existence, Order has manifested in any number of forms and at times seems to be driven by an underlying sentience or awareness. It is impossible, in the context of this reference, to ultimately define that level of awareness or sentience. However, it is within the scope of this reference to record those manifestations and relay what is known concerning them, their impact and interactions with the broader creation. The following are known manifestations that have been recorded, many of which will have their own entry. Lords of Order (See Main Entry) These beings are Avatars, who at least report to be direct incarnations of the primal force of Order, though these claims have never been definitively substantiated, nor has the full nature of that relationship ever been defined. As such, assuming their claims are true, it still remains unconfirmed whether Order itself possesseses a sentient awareness that is actually embodied in these so-called Lords of Order, or if the primal force manifests such beings as a pure function of it's nature and they then evolve into sentient beings of their own. Adherants / Agents It is also known that there are numerous beings throughout the Omniverse who act as followers, agents, or believers in Order. Many worship Order as a god figure, others simply seem obsessed with agendas they deem of the nature of Order, while others simply attach such title to their own desires and actions perhaps as some justification. However, in at least some of these cases, adherants claim to have some form of bond or connection to a higher level force, which they call Order. Of these, some claim that this higher force guides their actions, even speaks to them, implying a definitive sentience and awareness, capable of self-directed action. None of these claims however have been substantiated to date. Order Realms (See Main Entry) Various universes, dimensions and planes have been shown to be more steeped in the forces of Order, some where even the physical laws regarding space, time and other reality have been more strict and regimented. These realms themselves exist at the Order extreme of the Balance, but are then properly balanced in the whole by other realms of similar nature more based in the forces of Chaos. These realms are often populated by beings who consider themselves lords of Order, or at the least agents of its forces. Additional Resources *Wikipedia Disambiguation Page for Order Category:Encyclopedia Category:Glossary Category:Foundational Forces Category:Abstract Concepts Category:Primary Source Articles